Qswas
Status #Name: Admeral Qswas Information #Rank - Second in Command History Now Second In Command Qswas is known as one of the best military officers in the world. When he was a young boy he was always intrested in the military and as soon as he could he joined up in the cadet core in germany where he amazed his classmates with his against the book tactics. His favorite manuver is called a Pincer movement where his flanks swing around an advancing enemy. when he finally joined the military as a young lieutenant he was put on a war ship to fight off pirate ships that where after german cargo going to the port of Salem in America. during the voyage his ship was attacked and his unit was captured. during the voyage the captain of his ship was crying so Qswas lead the remainder of the German soldiers and sailors to capture the ship. Qswas was shot in the leg. When he got to america he decided that the German army was not a good place for him and joined up into the british army who where fighting for the carribean where he was promoted to colonel of the 234th calvery div. where he invaded an island and held off for a month befor the british fleet arrived. once Qswas and his men left the island the british where pushed off the island with critical casulty rate. after the battle he was promoted to general and guiven the highist metal the british army had to offer. During his years of service he met a Lord named Kwagar who decided to take over the caribbean to create the worlds most powerful empire and so General Qswas Joined. Qswas was promoted to head of Kwagar's military and to this day you can find him there. On Admiral Qswas's Retirement he was Awarded The Medal of The Empire which is the highist medal awarded for bravery loyalty and valience in the name of Emperor Kwagar's Name. Now Now Admiral Qswas has returned from retiredment and is now second in command of the whole Empire. He has been Kwagars friend for a long time and he is 1 of his most trusted followers. He bares a black flag with a golden lion on it which strikes fear into his enemy just like a lion strikes his prey he attacks allways moving forward never falling back. the grey cannons on his flag are his favorite weapon because of how many uses he has for them. his favorite cannons are the 3 pounder and the 12 pound howitzer. he uses a pistol and is allways found on the front line as calm as can be. one of Qswas's sayings is "never give up, do more than you are capable of and never surrender" ---- Has served the Empire since the begining and has been in alot of positions needing loyalty to fill. Quiz is a battle hardened leader who does his best to lead his soldiers to victory. He can usually be found on the front line as calm as if it was a spring day. He is part of the Royal Family of France. Category:Person Category:Golden Era Category:Silver Era Category:Bronze Era